


Silence

by Oreoii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Hokage Iruka Umino, Hokage!Iruka, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoii/pseuds/Oreoii
Summary: Kakashi didn’t know what he was expecting when he was summoned to meet the new Hokage. Maybe he was expecting more of an older man in his mid-50’s or 40’s but nothing like this.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi- 28
> 
> Iruka- 30

How many? A question that kept roaming in Iruka’s head. How many children have to be orphans? How many homes have to be lost? How many lives have to sacrificed? How many for the sake of destruction and power? Questions that he couldn’t find the answers to.

“Hokage-Sama” A woman voice interrupting his train of thoughts causing him to jolt up from his seat. 

“A-ah yes?” Iruka replied feeling a little flustered for letting his mind wander like that and not detecting the woman present sooner. How careless of him. 

“Kakashi Hatake just arrived, should I give him permission to come in?”

Iruka nodded “Yes please let him come in”

The woman simply nodded and bowed before exiting the room.

“Kakashi Hatake, eh?” He mummers to himself while working on back paper work “Interesting name”

 

Kakashi didn’t know what he was expecting when he was summoned to meet the new Hokage. Maybe he was expecting more of an older man in his mid-50’s or 40’s but nothing like this.

While stepping upon into the familiar office, he was greeted by a warm smile, a man who was sitting behind the wooden desk and sandwich between stack pile of papers that was almost reaching to the ceiling. His brown long locks hovered above his shoulders framing his young features nicely, a jagged scar that stretch across the bridge of his nose usually will disfigured a person facial appearance, but it brought more youthfulness and almost childlike to his features. 

Kakashi question how can a man like this earned the title of Godaime Hokage? He didn’t look much then older than Kakashi maybe even younger, he looks too pure to be one of the Konoha’s deadliest shinobi. Working at the Academy look more suited for him.

“Hello. You must be Kakashi, am I right? I been waiting for arrival”

Breaking from his trance, Kakashi bowed “ A-ah Yes, Hokage-sama. Hatake Kakashi, Jouin, ex anbu, at your comman-”

He was interrupted by a gentle chuckle, Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering what so amusing. 

“Relax you don’t have be so intense, I didn’t summon you here to send you off to a mission, I wanted to ask you a question”

Kakashi slowly lifted himself up. A question? Very peculiar coming from a Hokage.

“What will that be, Hokage-Sama?” He asked 

“Do you know a young boy that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki?” His clasped hands resting on the desk in front of him

 

Kakashi nodded in replied “Yes, former Lord 4th Child he left behind”

The Hokage nodded his head carefully taking out, three documents from pile of papers beside him and hand them to Kakashi“You will be charge of three genin including Naruto”

“Again?” Kakashi groan not hiding the displeased in his tone of voice. 

The Hokage just chuckled “I’m sure they will live up to your expectations, just trust me ok?” Giving him a promising smile.

Despite his wishes this is the man the Hokage and he have to obey his orders no matter what.

“I understand Hokage-sama” Kakashi bowed and exited the room.

Very peculiar character, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> With many fail attempt and writer block, I finally wrote the first chapter of Hokage!Iruka. I'm some-what proud of this chapter but hopefully it will get better later on. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think and next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
